


Reid, Shut Up...

by Lovely_Reira



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Douchebag ex boyfriends, Emily being a little shit, F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, I have so many conflicted feelings about this boy, I should be writing the new chapter of Waiting For Superman, Kind of Dominant Spencer, Protective Spencer, Spencer being kind of a badass, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9751478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Reira/pseuds/Lovely_Reira
Summary: An ex-boyfriend just isn’t getting the message that Y/N just isn’t into him anymore. What will Spencer do when he shows up at their work?





	

"Andrew, I told you, it's over. Stop calling me," Y/N whispered harshly, her voice filled with aggravation. 

All day her ex had been calling and texting her. He had broken up with whatever girl he had been cheating on her with, truthfully, learning her name hadn't mattered to Y/N, and now he wanted back in her life. For some reason he just couldn't get it through his thick skull that she wasn't interested in him any more. At first, it had just been an annoyance but, it was about thirty calls later now and it was beginning to interrupt her paperwork which needed to be finished by the end of the day. So she relented and answered his call since he clearly wasn't getting the hint. 

Andrew groaned. "Come on babe, you know you've been lonely without me. I told you I made a mistake and I'm sorry so just forgive me already. Look, I'll come pick you up after work and take you out to a nice dinner, okay?" 

"Actually I haven't been lonely, I started seeing someone. So please leave me alone. Goodbye." With that she hung up and slipped her phone into her pocket after turning it off, hoping that no one important would try to get in contact with her. 

From across from her, she saw Emily's eyebrow raise up in curiosity. Considering that Y/N had confided in her after her breakup, well more like drunkenly complained and cried, she knew the gist of the situation. However, she heard a new component that she wasn't aware of. "You're seeing someone new and neglected to tell me?" 

Y/N shook her head in response. "Nah, I just wanted to get him off my back. Since he doesn't respect that I just don't want him, maybe he'll respect thinking I'm someone else's," she told her. 

"If you want I can take care of him," Emily said with a smirk as she patted her holstered gun suggestively, making Y/N laugh softly. 

"Thanks Em, I'd rather you not go to jail because of someone like him." 

"You say that as if I'd get caught," Emily told her confidently. 

With a quick glance at Spencer who was sitting at his desk, clearly within hearing range, Y/N spoke, "witnesses, Em."

Spencer glanced up slightly, meeting Y/N's eyes. "No need to worry about me. Though I do know some very interesting methods of disposing a body that would be virtually impossible to trace back to whoever did it, if anyone is interested. Of course it would all be discussed hypothetically." He went back to looking at the case file in front of him. 

"See, we've got Reid on our side here. No one would ever have to know!"

Y/N laughed while shaking her head in amusement. It was times like this that she loved the people she worked with so dearly. 

Emily was finished with her own work so she figured she would continue speaking to her for a little longer. "Honestly, I'm so glad you broke up with that guy. Besides being hot he honestly seems like he sucked. Was he at least good in bed?" 

"He used to be sweet. And not really. I had convinced him that I was just really quiet in bed so that I wouldn't damage his fragile ego," She admitted. 

This sent Emily into a fit of laughter. "You? Quiet?" 

The dark haired woman could see the way Spencer glanced up at them, curiosity blatantly obvious on his face. 

"Go ahead and ask," Emily encouraged. 

Spencer's cheeks were a little pink. "I was just curious as to how you know how loud she is in bed..." he mumbled. 

Emily grinned. "I'm so glad that you asked, Reid! Well you see, a little over a year and a half ago-" 

"Emily, noooo"

"-I got a call from our dearest Y/N late in the night and assuming something was wrong and being the incredible friend I am, I picked up-"

"Don't do this to me." 

"-it turns out that her and her boyfriend at the time, Carter, had gotten a little frisky in the back seat of his car and managed to press the speed dial in the process-" 

"Emily I will pay you to stop now."

"-well I didn't realize what was happening until a little too late and on that night I learned that Y/N is a screamer. If you are doing it right, you'll know. 'Oh god, yes! Right there! Fuck me harder! Fuck!'" Emily teased. "Despite how little she swears here, she must have sworn almost every other word then."

"Oh my god, I hate you." Y/N's face was buried within her hands, though from the redness of her ears and neck, it was clear she was embarrassed. 

Not that Spencer was any better off. This revelation had caused his own face to be bright red. He nearly cursed his own brain for being able to perfectly hear those words coming from Y/N. 

"Never mention a word of this to anyone, Reid," Y/N told him firmly when she finally removed her hands from her face, glad that Emily had at least kept the conversation quiet enough that no one else would hear them.

Spencer nodded, "yes ma'am."

-

"Wait but if it isn't smoke then what is it?" Y/N asked Spencer who nodded, the awkwardness from earlier completely forgotten.

He licked his lips to wet them before launching into his explanation. "Well you see, the trails are actually called contrails, short for condensation trails. They are formed when the water in jet exhaust, and there's a fair bit of that, mixes with the wet cold air, and condenses and freezes into ice crystals."

Unlike most of the team, Y/N actually really liked hearing Spencer's random trivia. It was interesting to her. So when she had been in the elevator and mentioned the smoke trails behind the jet only for him to tell her that wasn't smoke, she was completely surprised and intrigued. 

"I swear, I learn more from being around you than I ever did in school." 

This made him smile proudly. 

A sudden voice calling out her name made Y/N's expression sour immediately. The male approached the two of them, his eyes set on Y/N. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Y/N snarled at the male. 

He looked at her as if she was dumb. "I told you that I was picking you up so we could go and eat, babe."

"I'm not your babe. Besides I told you I was seeing someone." 

"I know you are just trying to play hard to get. It obvious you still want me, babe." 

All Y/N wanted was for him to go away. "I'm not. Actually, this is my boyfriend, Spencer." She gently grabbed Spencer's arm and moved herself closer to him. 

Andrew glanced between the two of them before eyeing up Spencer. A moment later he began laughing. "This string bean? No way. He looks like he wouldn't even be able to kiss a girl, much less do what is necessary to satisfy you," he said, practically doubled over with laughter. 

It was true that Spencer was much different than the type of guy she usually dated. Andrew, for reference, was built much more like Morgan. Not as tall as Spencer, but significantly muscled as if he hit the gym every day of the week. Spencer was far from her usual type making her silently wish that she had happened to walk out with Morgan or Hotch who would appear much more believable in comparison. There was almost no way that he was going to accept that someone like Spencer had taken his place.

Spencer, however, wasn't going to let her act fall short if it meant keeping this asshole away from his colleague and friend. They had only been around him for a minute and forty-two seconds and already Spencer was irritated by him. Everything about him was completely obnoxious. So he did the only logical thing. He turned Y/N towards him before leaning down and pressing his lips firmly against her, kissing her with everything that he had. When he pulled back, both Andrew and Y/N were staring at him slightly wide eyed, the latter's face had also taken on a slightly red hue.

"I assure you that I'm plenty capable of kissing my girlfriend as well as satisfying her. At least, that seems to be the case when she is screaming my name," Spencer told him, his eyes dangerous like when he would talk to an unsub. "Not that you would know what that sounds like. Now, I'd very much appreciate it if you stayed the hell away from Y/N. If you don't...well I can have it arranged so that you go away permanently." 

With that, he led Y/N away towards his car, which she got in wordlessly. After they had left the parking lot, he glanced over at her to see her in somewhat of a daze. 

A small sheepish smile appeared on his lips, his nerves taking over. Hoping that he hadn't done anything that would upset her, he nervously spoke up to apologize. "Sorry, was that too far? I honestly just kind of acted on instinct and I usually don't do that kind of thing so I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable. He was just such a douchebag and I couldn't help but feel the need to put him in his place. Since your car got left back there I can bring you to work tomorrow, if you need or if it wouldn't be too awkward for you to be alone with me after this," Spencer rambled. 

Y/N had no doubt that he would only continue on with apologizing and trying to make it up to her. "Pull the car over."

Panic completely flooded Spencer as he did what she asked of him. Putting the car in park, not stopping talking. "Really, let me at least bring you back to your place. Then if you never want to speak to me again except for on cases I completely understand! I was totally out of line and I can't apologize to you enou-" 

"Reid." 

"Yes?" 

His eyes were scared and searching her face, trying to get a grasp on her emotions. It was a surprise to him when he noticed that her body language wasn't that of someone who was angry or uncomfortable in the slightest. 

"Shut up and kiss me again."

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be posting Waiting For Superman until late tomorrow at the soonest because of two reasons. 
> 
> 1.) My baby cousin was born yesterday and I'm going to be spending some time with him. 
> 
> 2.) I need to figure out exactly what I'm going to do once I tie up the story. My current plan is to write a couple miscellaneous oneshots and then have a sequel. I want to at least get an idea for the sequel before I completely finish WFS though so that I can make sure it all flows. 
> 
> I hope you all understand and that this holds you guys over :)


End file.
